<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The skirt by BlueWarrior29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801462">The skirt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWarrior29/pseuds/BlueWarrior29'>BlueWarrior29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Horny Jaime Lannister, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWarrior29/pseuds/BlueWarrior29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Brienne use her phone for meeting demonstration and things happened!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The skirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello?"<br/>
"Wench.. "</p><p>His voice is raspy and sounds delirious, damn, she knows that when...</p><p>"Don't move! Don't fucking move.!! Gods you're so sexy in that skirt..hmmm.." she heard something in the background.</p><p>She's wearing her regular skirt and office attire in the conference room. Setting up her laptop and things for the meeting with His father.<br/>
How can he saw her in the office??.. Ohh...</p><p>"You're tapping the CCTV footages again... Jaime are you.. " Panic rounds down to her spine.</p><p>"Yes, fuck Brienne... Your ass is so delicious... So.." she heard the slopping sounds. Sometimes Jaime taking her sanity! </p><p>"I'm gonna hang up now. My phone is... " she is so embarrassed!</p><p>"Please don't... fuck! Don't you there! You're so delicious! I'm gonna eat you alive when you get home! Please go home! " That sloppy sound makes her crazy and embarrassed!</p><p>"My phone is.." Fuck what a day?!</p><p>"Don't you there hang up on me Wench! I'm gonna get really mad! I'm imagining slapping those ass, licking your back and.." He's voice change he's gonna... No!</p><p>"Fuck Brienne, I'm coming! Love you Wenchl! Please go home! My 12inch cock misses you so much! Ooohhh fuck!!! Fuck! Brieeeeeennnneee! Coming for you! Only for you! "  He groans. Gods Jaime acting like a horny teenager!</p><p>"Fuck you Jaime Lannister! My phone is on the speaker mode in the whole conference! " she furiously respond.</p><p>Tyrion and Bronn step forward and wave in the CCTV wearing their smug faces, Tywin also make himself visible, next is Margaery waves and making a heart hand and a small smile from Sam and Sansa faces.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you are Brienne what will you do? If you are Jaime what you gonna do? 😂</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>